Cartoon mashup: Rise of the Underminer
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When the Underminer returns, the heroes must work together to defeat this tunneling foe. This story will involve characters from Incredibles, TMNT 2012, Kung fu panda, Equestria girls, Dinotrux , Thomas and friends, and Oscars's oasis.
1. A tunneling welcome

Chapter 1: A tunneling welcome.

It was late at night in the infinity cargo docks, and 4 people dressed in brown mining close stepped out of a business car to wait for someone.

Suddenly, Tiger claw appeared out of the shadows by a giant steel crate.

Tiger claw: "The minor men, insecure as ever."

Minor #1: "Tiger claw."

Tiger claw spotted the metal suitcase they were holding.

Tiger claw: "I believe that belongs to me."

Minor #2: "Do you have the supplies for our boss?"

Tiger claw: "Indeed."(hands the case to the minors)

Then the minors hand their case to tiger claw.

Tiger claw: "I suggest you handle that case with care. Don't want your boss to find any broken supplies when he gets it."

Just then, Slash jumped out of the shadows.

Tiger claw: "The Imphimous Slash, not very stealthy for a ninja."

Slash: "Who says I need stealth,(grasps his mace) when I have friends."

Then, leatherhead, crane, and monkey jump out from the shadows.

Slash: "Let's get this party started."

Minor #1: "Great, more freaks."

The 4 minors each pull out their laser rifles.

Minor #2: "Blast them!"

While leatherhead went up and held off the minors, the others took care of Tiger claw.

Both crane and monkey tried to make a move on Tiger claw. but tiger claw punched crane away, then he blocked each of monkey's punches. And as monkey jumped up to pull a air kick on him, Tiger claw grabbed his foot and swung him away.

As Slash started running up to tiger claw about to swing his mace at him, Tiger claw pulled out his sword and blocked each whack from slash's mace. After they dueled their weapons a few times, Tiger claw was able to find the right moment to kick slash away.

Suddenly, crane swooped in front of Tiger claw and repeatedly kicked his crane-like legs against him. But as Tiger claw found the right moment to strike, he grabbed crane by the foot and whacked him against one of the steel crates a couple times. Then he held crane's unconscious body up by his head.

Tiger claw: "Hmm, I could use a snack."

Then, Tiger claw looked behind himself to see leatherhead charging at him. Then he looked back in front of himself to see monkey swinging from the sides of the crates towards him. As monkey jumped down towards Tiger claw pulling out his leg to try and kick him, Tiger claw tossed crane away, grabbed monkey by his leg, and swung him against leatherhead.

Leatherhead tumbled into the area in front of Tiger claw, then he got up to face him. Tiger claw was holding monkey up in front of him.

Tiger claw: "1 more step, and we see if all monkeys go to heaven."

Suddenly, the party wagon drove out and rammed into Tiger claw. Losing his grip of monkey, Tiger claw tumbled off the dock and into the ocean. Out of the party wagon came Mr. Incredible, violet, and Sunset.

Sunset: "Wow, What happened here?"

Leatherhead: "Just a battle for some supplies my friend. But the minors got away with it."

Mr. Incredible: "Don't worry, let's just focus on getting ya back to headquarters."

So leatherhead, Mr. Incredible, violet, and Sunset helped each other load Slash, crane, and monkey into the back of the party wagon.

* * *

When they arrived at Ty's garage, Leo, Raph, rainbow dash, Ty, skya, and Dozer were already there.

Leo: "Wow guys, what happened?"

Violet: "they just had a bad battle."

Leatherhead: "Tiger claw was giving a few minors some supplies."

Ty: "Huh, I wonder what they would need it for?"

Raph: "I don't know, but it can't be a good thing."

Just then, Ton Ton sped up to the group covered in bunga bankai flowers.

Ton ton: "Okay guys it wasn't easy, but I managed to complete my solo ore run."

Violet: "Nice work double T, now let's just(suddenly holds her nose)—aww yuck! What is that smell!?"

Revit: (Climbs Out of Ton ton's bed) "It is the bunga bankai flowers he's covered in."

Raph:(coughs away the bad smell) "Okay, how did that happen?"

Ton ton: "Well, I wanted to take that short cut through smell bell again, but I forgot about the flowers."

Then elastigirl comes out of the garage holding jack jack.

Elastigirl: "Okay, I've helped Donnie put up the new reptool shelves."

Mr. Incredible: "Nice work honey."

Then Leo looked over to a group of infinity workers who were messing around with a beam of iron. Then he took out a megaphone and spoke into it.

Leo: "Hey you guys, quit messing around and get back to work!"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

Ton ton: "Earth shake!"

Revit quickly climbed down from Ton Ton and put the side of his head against the ground.

Revit: "Oh my, it sounds like something big is tunneling itself through the ground. And it's coming from over there."

The minute after Revit pointed towards the distant area, a giant drilling machine the size of a barge came drilling out of the ground. The infinity workers started running for their lives as the machine was fully out of the ground.

Donnie: (Walking out of the garage) "Hey guys what's going-OH MY GOSH!"

As the machine was fully above ground, it started slowing down, then it stopped.

Suddenly, a small round platform on an extending rod rose out of a hole at the top-middle of the machine. On the platform was a minor wearing a brown trench coat and a dark brown hard hat with a head lamp over his eyes. He had tanish pink skin, and he almost looked like he had the nostrils of a pig. As the platform stopped rising, he took out a microphone on a stick and spoke a short yet threatening speech.

Underminer: "Behold, The underminer! I am always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hear by declare war, on peace and happiness! Soon, you will all tremble before me!"

Then raph pulled a sarcastic laugh.

Raph: "Ha! Tremble, before _him_! Not a chance."

Then raph snatched the megaphone from Leo and spoke through it towards the underminer.

Raph:(through speaker) "I don't think so, Under-moron! We stand together, and kick-butt anyone that stands in our way!"

The underminer growled and lowered the platform he was on back down inside the drilling machine. As he was inside, the drills on the machine started spinning again. Soon, it started tunneling back unground.

Skya: "He's getting away!"

Mr. Incredible: "Oh no he isn't. We're not letting him get away again."

Leo: "You're right, rainbow dash, you go and…"

Suddenly he noticed that rainbow dash wasn't there. Then he spotted her zipping up to the top of the drilling machine and dove into the valve above.

Leo: "Aww, rainbow!"

Violet: "Come on, let's follow that thing!"

 **To be continued.**


	2. Undermined

Chapter 2: Undermined.

From inside a tunnel that the underminer's Giant drilling machine was making, rainbow dash was hanging onto the top of the machine while trying to dodge the rocks that were flying past her.

Soon, the underminer's drill stopped right under the infinity bank. That section of the underground's had it's walls filled with small tunnels scattered along it. The underminer then raised himself amongst his platform to get a good view of the tunnels.

Underminer: "Consider yourself _UNDERMINED!"_

The underminer pressed a red glowing button on a small detonator, and a bunch of explosions emerged inside the tunnels. A bunch of blasts also exploded around the base of the bank, it sent it collapsing down to the same ground level as the underminer's drilling machine.

The 2 infinity cops guarding the bank fell down with it, and they were completely confused about what was happening.

Suddenly, the underminer came walking out of the liten side door holding a long hose-like vacuum.

Underminer: "Here's Jonny!"

The cops panicked and juggled each of their rifles in their hands while running around in circles. Then they just scampered down either end of the tunnels while the underminer stepped up in front of the bank. He took a good look at the money vault that had opened during the fall.

Underminer: "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Money-money-money!"

The underminer then turned on his hose vacuum and began sucking up all the money. But what he didn't know was that rainbow dash had zipped down from the top of his drilling machine and stood sternly behind the underminer.

Rainbow dash: "Yo, hard head!"

Underminer: "Wha?"

Rainbow dash: "You're going dow-AAAHHHH!"

The underminer had accidentally faced the mouth of his hose vacuum towards rainbow dash. So she ended up getting sucked inside, tumbled through the tube, and landed in the money storage.

Underminer: "Aww great, now she's on the agenda!"

So the underminer continued sucking up the money.

From inside the underminer's money storage tank, rainbow dash regained consciousness amongst the heaps of money.

Rainbow dash: "Dang it! Should have seen that coming."

Suddenly a flooding blast of more money shot out of the valve and right into rainbow dash's face. After that, the underminer ran back inside his drill and it soon started to slowly move along.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the surface, Buck, poppy, and harchi were loading a few boxes of supplies, Thomas the tank engine was busy shunting trucks nearby. Buck and harchi were fighting over one of the boxes, and poppy started irritatingly yapping at them.

Thomas: "Come on guys, get back to work!"

Buck and harchi both slouched in defeat and went back to work. Suddenly the ground started shaking, and the underminer's drill came emerging out of the ground. Buck, poppy, and harchi screamed in fear as they had never seen anything like it before.

Thomas: "Move back! Move back!"

While Thomas reversed a little bit, Buck, poppy, and harchi moved back somewhere behind him to give the drill some room. The 4 friends watched in complete shock as the drill started rolling through a ginormous desert canyon.

Suddenly, Ty, Revi, skya, Mr. Incredible, elastigirl, violet, leatherhead, and Dozer came up to Thomas and the others.

Thomas: "Guys, what in infinity was _THAT_!?

Elastigirl: "No time for that, we gotta stop him!"

Ty: "Come with us, we could use your guys's help on this."

So Thomas and the trio followed Ty and the others after the underminer and his drill."

 **To be continued.**


End file.
